The present invention relates to a steam engine and more particularly to an improved single acting multiple expansion swash plate steam engine. Furthermore, this invention relates to steam engines independent of conventional boilers, having a steam producing apparatus permanently attached to the engine. Also, since conventional steam is not the only feasible working media, the engine relates to external combustion engine of multiple choice working media such as other materials which can vaporized like organic liquids and mercury. Furthermore, this invention relates to multiple fuel external combustion engines which can use vaporous or liquid or solid fuels.
Presently, there is considerable interest in providing improved engines for driving machinery, especially those engines which can be more environmentally and people-friendly, having a higher fuel efficiency and lower production costs, when compared to conventional internal combustion engines.
______________________________________ PATENTEE PATENT NUMBER ______________________________________ MARION K. HARRIS 3,572,215 GEORGE N. J. MEAD 3,720,188 GEORGE STRIEGL 3,745,887 ROBERT W. HYDE 3,771,419 MARION K. HARRIS 4,262,579 WELLESLEY R. KIME 4,278,050 JAMES P. FRASER 4,395,881 JOHN A. COZBY 4,395,885 HERBERT N. W. HANSEN 4,509,464 MARION K. HARRIS 4,539,894. ______________________________________
In reviewing these patents, I did not find any patents, in my opinion, which anticipated the subject of this invention. I did not find any patents which, in my opinion, were close to the subject invention. Therefore, I consider that the subject invention is not anticipateed by the prior art of my knowledge.